Love Is Not A Barricade
by SilverInk2011
Summary: The continuation in my Maura and Jane saga. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
><strong>

A/N: NEW STORY! This is the next story in a long line of ones to come. I hope you read and like. Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011

* * *

><p>Love Is Not a Barricade<p>

Jane walked back to her apartment alone that night. No side trips for a drink with her partners. No walking to see her mother for dinner, no calling her father to ask how he's doing. No bugging her younger brother to see if he wants anything, or to have a drink at the Dirty Robber.

No Maura. No Maura. There will never be a Maura. Maura's going to Quantico. She's gotten an opportunity to further her career. Jane thought Maura should take it, even if it meant she would lose the love of her life.

Jane grabbed a beer. She promised she would look over the case files tonight. That wasn't going to happen. With Maura on her mind, she couldn't focus on her work. _If you love her so much, let her go. _That played in her head a thousand different times. A thousand times too many for her liking. But the voice was right. Letting go of the person she loves more than anything was a sacrifice she'd have to make. For Maura's sake.

* * *

><p>Maura sat in her office two days. She hadn't heard from Jane for two days. Frost and Korsak were the ones gathering forensic information from her for Jane's cases. <em>Should I call Jane? Should I let her know that the decision should be hers? <em>

Maura grabbed her phone, started to dial, then stopped. Knowing Jane, she would know who was calling her. The Funeral March ringtone would be a dead giveaway.

For Maura, the decision was this- further her career as a federal M.E. or stay in Boston with Frankie, Frost, and Korsak, her friends, and Jane, the love of her life.

Maura loved Jane. Every morning she woke up with Jane was a blessing. It was like she never had to think twice. Maura was confused. She knew what she wanted... but Jane was the one that had to make a decision. She wanted to see what Jane would pick. Would she want Maura to stay or go?

Maura made her decision, but she'd have to tell Jane after she made hers. She picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Sanders number. "May I speak to Dr. Sanders please?" she asked the receptionist over the phone.

"May I ask who's calling?" the receptionist cooed over the phone.

"This is Dr. Maura Isles of the Boston Medical Examiner's office. He's expecting my call."

"Ah, Dr. Isles," she said, feigning excitement in her voice. "One moment please. I'll patch you through." She heard the sound of phone lines being transferred.

"Hello? Dr. Sander's office," he said sweetly over the phone.

"This is Dr. Maura Isles of the Boston Medical Examiner's office," Maura stated flatly over the phone.

"Ah, Dr. Isles. I've been waiting for you to call me."

"I've made my decision," Maura announced.

"Ah, I see. When can I be expecting you?"

"Never," Maura told him.

The answer took him by surprise. She heard a shocked breath taken over the phone. He thought she was going to accept the position. "Are you sure you thought this through, Dr. Isles?" he asked.

"Yes," Maura stated. "I have. And I realized that I would lose more here in Boston than I would gain in Quantico."

"You'll be with people of your expertise and ambition," he pitched.

"I'd rather be with my friends."

"I don't think you're thinking clearly."

"No, _you're _not thinking clearly," Maura snapped. She was done with his games. "You want another good reason. It's not a man I'm seeing. It's a woman. She's a detective. And I love her more than anything else in the world. If I have to give up my girlfriend to take a position at Quantico, then the job isn't good enough." She slammed , her office line down and huffed out of the office, tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Please read. This is getting good...and I think my writing is getting better (I hope so). Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011.

"Janie," said a distant voice to Jane as she sat there staring into space. "Janie."

"Janie!" said the firm voice of her younger brother Frankie.

"Huh, what?" Jane asked, looking around the bullpen, realizing that Frankie had been standing beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Frankie," Jane spat. "I'm fine."  
>"No you're not."<p>

"Yes I am."

"Then how come I get a phone call from Ma in Maura's guest house because Maura's also been out of it? When was the last time you talked to her?"

"This isn't her business or yours!" Jane yelled.

"This is our business. We love and care about both you and Maura."

Jane turned her seat around because she didn't want her baby brother to see her face. "Maura's leaving."

"You?"

"Me, you, Frost, Korsak, Ma, and Boston," Jane said without a second thought.

"If you love her so much, why don't you let her go?"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Jane snapped, tears taking her cheeks.

"And also, I don't think Maura would take this job."

"Yeah right. It's a good opportunity to further her career."

"Yeah, but I've seen the way she looks at you, Jane. I think Maura would sooner commit a murder suicide than leave you."

"But Frankie-"

"No buts. Come on. I'm taking you to Maura's." He heaved his sister down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Maura, come on," said Angela Rizzoli, "have some quische. And I cooked it. Didn't want another knife incident."<p>

Maura started to laugh, remembering the first gnocchi night she had with Jane when they became a couple, then her face fell and a few tears fell from her eyes. The wound had left a scar. Not like the ones Jane had on her palms, but the kind a kid would get from picking a scab too much. She stared at the scar. "I remember that. I remember you and Jane having a mother-daughter argument and I lacerated the epidermal layer of the top left phalangeal... er... sliced the skin of my left index finger. She took care of it. She applied the pressure. She talked to me. She sat with me and waited until it was taken care of. I didn't do it myself. Jane helped me. It was all Jane. No one else. Jane."

"I think you should talk to my daughter," Angela suggested.

"Your daughter avoided me the last two days. What makes you think that she'll talk to me now?"  
>"Because Frankie is bringing her over."<p>

"Yeah. She'll come so willingly," Maura said with obvious sarcasm.

"Was that sarcasm, Dr. Isles?"

"Your daughter's teaching."

"Look, my daughter never attached herself to anyone after her first boyfriend left her. After that, she just stopped being serious about relationships. Her biggest fear is being rejected, being left behind for something or someone better than her. Then she fell in love with you. You're the first person that's stayed with her this long. How grateful do you think she is for that?" Angela left to put the quische in the fridge.

"But I'm not-"

"I know, but she doesn't. She loves you so much that she's avoiding you so she doesn't have to do something she doesn't want to do- say goodbye. She hates them. Every guy has said goodbye. But you haven't... not yet, anyway."

Someone knocked on the door. Maura sat frozen, in complete shock, as Angela answered it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Please read. This is getting good...and I think my writing is getting better (I hope so). Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011.

* * *

><p>"Where's Maura?" Frankie asked Angela. Frankie slowly guided Jane into the house, where Angela stood only in the entrance area.<p>

"She's in the living room," Angela said. She pushed Jane forward a little bit then stepped outside. "Let's go to the guest house."

"Alright," he agreed. "We need to give the two lovebirds some privacy."

Jane stepped into the living room cautiously. She didn't want to upset Maura by entering too abruptly. But Maura looked more hopeful than upset. "Jane," she whispered, reaching out her hand. But Jane walked to the opposite end of the room with her hands in her pockets.

"The job in Quantico sounds good. It's an offer that seems to good to pass up."

"Jane-"

"And we'll all be here if you decide to come home. I may be with someone else, but that's what distance does to a relationship, I guess."

"Jane-"

"But you'll have friends, I suppose. It's something I have to deal with-"

"Goddammit Jane Marie Rizzoli, just shut the hell up for one minute!" Maura yelled. Both women seemed surprised at the words that came out of the Doctor's mouth. But Maura wanted her say. "You're being ridiculous, Jane."

"I'm being ridiculous?"

"Yes. _ You're _being ridiculous."

"Why?"

"I've made a decision. It was a choice I made. But I want to know what you want."

"What I want?"

"Yes! Did you want me to go to Quantico? Did you want me to stay? I've made the choice. What do you want, Jane?"

Jane stared at Maura. She wanted one thing- Maura. But Maura made her decision. If she just made the selfish choice, she'd hate herself for it. "What do I want?"

"Yes Jane. I want to know."

Jane thought. _If you love her, let her be happy. _ She looked at Maura and mumbled, "Whatever you want."

"What Jane?" Jane started to walk away. Maura stood up, barefoot and considerably shorter than normal, and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. "Say your choice again, Jane. I could not hear what you said."

"I said do whatever you want. Whatever will make you happy. If being here makes you unhappy, then go. If you want to stay, stay. I have no right to keep you from what you want." Jane pried Maura's arms from her waist and kept heading toward the door.

Maura blitzed ahead of Jane and blocked the door. "Maura, move!"

"No, Jane. Not until you hear the decision I made." Maura's voice sounded angry, hurt, and forceful. Jane wasn't going to get her lover to move away from the door. There was no way she would. Maura stood there, fixed on Jane's stubborn nature. "I'm not going to Quantico."

"But-"

"Let me finish, Jane," Maura ordered. Jane closed her mouth. Maura took her chance. "I wanted to stay here. It took me two days to tell Dr. Sanders, but I had my decision the minute he walked out the door. I waited for you to tell me what you wanted. But it wasn't going to happen. You were being stubborn, so I called him and gave him the decision I made."

"You're staying?" Jane asked carefully.

"Of course. Boston has everything I need and want." Maura stepped a little closer to Jane. "But more importantly, Boston has you. I don't want to leave you. I won't leave like the countless men that came through your life." Maura's hand touched Jane's cheek just in time to feel a tear fall down it. "Don't cry, darling. I'm right here.

"Dammit, Maura!" Jane gasped. Jane moved her face closer to Maura's, giving herself just enough space to whisper "I love you" before she closed her mouth on Maura's.

Jane kissed Maura for a minute before Maura said, "Remind me just how much, darling. Because I love you, too." Jane scooped up Maura and headed for the bedroom, kissing her all the way there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Please read. This is getting good...and I think my writing is getting better (I hope so). Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011.

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura woke up to a loud bang outside Maura's bedroom door. "What the fuck?" Jane mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked around.<p>

"It's probably your mother again," Maura mumbled. Sure enough, there was the sound of pots and pans being banged around the house.

"Ma," Jane mumbled. Maura curled in Jane's arms and Jane slipped an arm around Maura. She placed a kiss in Maura's sweet smelling hair, savoring the scent and placing her head atop Maura's. Maura nestled her head in Jane's chest.

"Dammit!" she heard screamed from the kitchen. "Just get the fuck out of here!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jane asked, sitting up abruptly. "Why is my mom suddenly screaming?"

"I don't know," Maura answered truthfully. Maura pushed herself out of bed and grabbed two bathrobes. She put one on and tossed the other to Jane. Once Jane tied her bathrobe, the two of them burst out of the bedroom.

"Frank, get out!" she screamed tossing another pot.

"Just hear me out, Ange," he begged.

"No!" screamed Angela, tossing another pot.

"Hey!" screamed Jane. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, Janie. Stay out of it."

"I've been hearing that my whole life."

"Jane, this is between me and your mother."

"I don't care who it's between," Jane said. "Ma, go back to the guest house."

Angela shot Jane a dirty look before heading out of the house on her daughter's orders, accompanied by Maura. Maura shot her a signature I-got-this look. Jane nodded and accompanied her father to the sofa. "What's going on?" Jane asked her father.

"Jane, please just stay out of this. What happens between your mother and me doesn't involve you."

"It _does _involve me, Daddy," Jane stated. "It involves me, Frankie, and Tommy. We're your children, for Christ's sake!"

Frank Rizzoli studied his daughter. She had grown up and matured a lot. And now she was in love. He didn't want her relationship with Maura to fall apart like his had. She was happy, and now he had to make it up to her with the truth. "Your mother was pregnant when we got married."

"What?"

"Yeah," Frank replied. "You're the reason for our marriage."

Jane sat there, stunned by his response to her questions. "Do Frankie and Tommy know this?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Frankie knew this was going to come."

Jane couldn't argue with his logic. "You've been a good daughter to us, Jane, and Frankie and Tommy have been good sons- well, Tommy was as good as he could be."

"Pop, come on-"

"Let me finish, Jane Marie Rizzoli. I don't want you to marry Maura just because she's pregnant or because you want to adopt a baby. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with her. Take the relationship as slowly as you can. If you're still in love with her and you cannot live without her, marry her. Chances are she'll say yes."

"But Pop-"

"I know what you want to say. 'Why didn't we divorce sooner?' Because we love you kids. We wanted to wait until you were independent enough to live on your own. We didn't want some long custody battle with lawyers that cost too much. We love you kids more than anything else in the world." He stood up to leave. "I'll visit you again," he whispered kissing her daughter's head, noticing she was about to cry.

Before he left the room, Maura entered the house again, still clothed in a bathrobe. She gave Frank a goodbye nod and walked into the living room, right to Jane's seat. She knelt down in front of Jane and kissed Jane on the lips before sitting down beside her. He could see tears on his daughter's cheeks. Frank knew at that very instant. Maura was going to be with Jane until the day she died.

Jane hasn't let anyone see her cry since she was nine. Except for Maura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Remember that fight Maura had with her parents. They resolved it, but more Isles family drama is to come. Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011.

* * *

><p>It was a new year. Jane and Maura had already been together for five months now. Thanksgiving was a nusicence (Maura attempted to make peace with her family and Jane attempted to have her mother and father in the same room), Christmas went from blissful (just the two of them in the morning, exchanging gifts and making love under the tree) to a complete disaster of an exploded ham and someone's head nearly being chopped off (Jane tried to <em>not<em> have two Christmases). January was crazy (especially New Year's when Angela got so drunk she tried to drag Korsak to bed, but Maura finally made peace with her parents and they came to accept that her daughter chose Jane), and now here's February. Jane and Maura asked for the fourteenth off. They went out together. Went ice skating and out to a nice dinner after spending a morning in bed and before spending an evening in bed. The two were so in love, so high on life, that they didn't care what misfortune happened that day. But on the twentieth, disaster struck the pair again. This time, it wasn't Rizzoli family drama (which it usually was), but it involved Maura.

Maura had just come down from orgasm when she heard her phone rang. "I'd better get that."

"It can wait, Maura," Jane whined.

"Jane, be patient, my delicious lover," her phone rang again.

"But it could be nothing," Jane reasoned.

"It could be work."

"You're choosing work instead of my boobs?"

Maura ignored the comment. It was one she'd rather not deal with if there was a murder that she needed to help solve. But then she thought that if there was a murder, Jane's cell should be ringing, too. She quickly looked at Jane and then picked up her phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Dr. Isles, hello," said a familiar snobby British voice into the phone.

"Jared?" she asked, recognizing the voice of her family butler.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything with you and Detective Rizzoli," he apologized. He obviously heard rustling sheets in the background. Jane was trying to listen in.

"No of course not," she said, knowing what he was hearing. She covered the phone. "Jane, knock it off."

Jane pouted and kept her body to her side of the bed. "Sorry about that. Jane was being a little nosy."

"It's alright. This phone call is about your father." Maura's body froze. Jane turned to face her in concern.

"My father?" she whispered.

"Yes, Maura," he said, using her first name like he did when she was a little girl. "Your father is dying. He's had pancreatic cancer for some time now."

Jane watched Maura as she sat there, frozen. "How long?"

"He's had the cancer for two years. Doctors said he has just a month left."

Maura's lips didn't move. Neither did her body. Jane had now pushed her way in front of Maura and listened to the phone. "He's asking for you Maura. He wants to see you in the hospital. He may have been tough on you and absent, but he loves you more than you think. Just stop by the hospital anytime you can."

Maura didn't answer. She was too frozen to respond. She just held the phone to her ear. "She will," Jane's voice said over the phone. Jane took Maura's phone from her frozen hands and clicked the end button. "Maura?"

Maura didn't answer Jane. She just kept her mouth closed, her face and hands still frozen to the bone. "Babe, it's okay. Come on. I'll call us both in on sick days and we can go to the hospital together. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Maura robotically moved as Jane showered, dressed, and did Maura's hair and make up before quickly getting herself dressed. She made quick phone calls and grabbed Maura and herself coffee. When she went to fetch Maura, she was still sitting on her bed, staring into space. "Come on, Maura. Please. Let's go and see your father."

Maura stood up without Jane's help. She robotically moved into the living room by herself but stopped just short of the enteranceway. She looked at the door and around. Her head and her body were doing completely seperate things. She looked at the door but her hand grabbed an expensive crystal vase and threw it at the wall. "Maura-" Jane began to call before she found a glass mirror and broke that. She threw expensive china and tore some paintings (some of which, priceless family heirlooms), before she slowed down long enough for Jane to stop her. She looked at her house, all torn and broken. Her house was just like her. Torn and broken. And Jane was seeing every single bit of that side of her. "Maura, it's okay, baby. It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm right here." She pulled Maura toward her. "Just let it out, baby. Let it out."

The two of them sunk to the floor, Maura sobbing heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Okay, now you're going to read something that may change your opinion of Selena Isles. Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011.

* * *

><p>It took two hours to get Maura to stop sobbing hard enough to get her into the car. Maura's eyes were red and puffy, and she was still crying all the way to the hospital. Jane was handling the wheel one-handed. In the other hand sat Maura's hand. She was stroking it with her thumb as she handled the wheel with the other hand. Maura had remained silent, and Jane thought better than to try and force her to say something.<p>

"Why couldn't he tell me?" she asked after fifteen minutes of pure silence. "Why couldn't she? Why couldn't they?"

"Maybe because you stopped speaking to them," Jane offered as a possible explanation.

"I forgave them. They forgave me. We're trying to mend the broken ties." Jane pulled her car in the hospital parking lot. "He was diagnosed as terminal two years ago. Why the hell couldn't he tell me?"

Jane has seen Maura angry before (and heard her swear) just as she's seen Maura hurt. But she's never seen her angry and hurt at the same time. The look on her face was something Jane had never seen in her lover. "Maura, look at me," Maura's tearfilled eyes met Jane's sincere ones. "They probably didn't want to upset you. Maybe this was their way of letting you figure out what it is that you want. They probably didn't want that stopped just because of an illness." Jane gave Maura a kiss and then looked in her eyes. "Come on. Go visit your father. I'll be outside, probably with your mother, if you need me."

* * *

><p>Maura and Jane entered the oncology wing of the hospital. They found Selena Isles sitting there, in jeans and a sweater. She was wearing no make-up. Her hair was down in brown curls. Not slicked back in an elegant style like it usually was. Her face was always caked in make-up and she always dressed elegantly, like her daughter. Maura didn't look like Selena Isles, but she was equally distraught. Selena looked over at her daughter. Her face looked older and masked with worry. She saw Jane with an arm around Maura and Maura's head on Jane's shoulder. Selena smiled and walked over to the two of them.<p>

Maura looked over at her mother. "Mother," she sobbed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Hi Maura," she whispered, returning her daughter's embrace. She caught Jane's stare over her shoulder. "Jane," she greeted.

"Selena," Jane said back. She was happy they were at least on a first name basis now. After that stunt in November, she wasn't sure what to believe. But now it looks like Selena was trying to like her.

Maura broke the embrace and walked back to Jane, who willingingly took Maura back into her arms. Selena looked on in approval. Her opinion of Jane was changing. She was worried they'd have another Garrett Fairfield. But she doesn't. Jane genuinely loves Maura and probably held her all morning, kissing her and hugging her. She probably held Maura's hand all the way to the hospital.

"Won't you two sit down?" Selena. Stunned by the offer, Jane took a seat at Maura's right side. "Your father is in the final month before he passes, Maura."

"I know mother," Maura said, clasping Jane's right hand.

"He wants to see you."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

A young doctor came out of the wing. He headed over to the threesome sitting in the small group of chairs. "Is there a- oh, I am so sorry, Dr. Isles."

"No apologies necessary, Bernard. It's okay. Everyone dies..." Her voice faltered at the statement. She just said something she believed about someone she cared about. Jane gave her a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"I just didn't realize. When they said 'William Isles,' I just couldn't put two and two together."

"Like I said, no apologies necessary."

He looked at Maura. "He keeps asking for 'my Maura.'" He studied Maura's trembling. "That's you, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," Maura trembled even more. Jane tightened her grip.

"Can she see her father?" Jane asked, before he could ask anymore questions that would make Maura collapse completely again. The doctor studied Jane.

"Of course, detective," he said, recognizing her from all the gunshot victims she's interviewed here. His duo specialty was in trauma and oncology.

"Thank you, Dr. Stevens," Jane said. He left to check a trauma patient in another wing.

Jane watched Maura slowly stand up. "Hey, come on. I'll walk you over there."

Maura relaxed a little in the one-armed embrace that Jane gave her as she walked her toward the hospital room. She stopped short of the door. "I'm not going in with you. Talking to your father is something you have to do. It's not my place to be there."

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I love you so much, Jane. I mean it. You brought me this far. But you're right. This is where I have to walk on my own. You can only be with me so long, Jane. You're right. I have to talk to him alone." Maura kissed Jane again and embraced her one last time, then she walked into the hospital room, alone.

Jane walked back to where Selena was seated and sighed. "Are you alright, Jane?"

"Just worried," Jane sighed. She'd never seen Maura like that before.

"If it was you, Jane, I'm sure she'd be a lot worse."

"How would you know that?"

"I see how the two of you are together." Selena stood up. "Walk with me."

Jane stood up, obeying the command of the woman that might be her future mother-in-law.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Okay, now you're going to read something that may change your opinion of Selena Isles. Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011.

* * *

><p>Jane walked in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. This was a huge step in the relationship with her and Selena. To think she and Selena were mortal enemies earlier. "I want to talk to you about your relationship with my daughter."<p>

"Whatever you want me to do, Selena, I won't do it."

"I'm not asking you to leave her," Selena said, stopping whatever regrettable thing Jane was about to say.

"You're not?" Jane asked, hopeful that this talk was going to go in a positive direction.

"No," Selena confirmed. "Look. It's not that I hated you at first. I hated the idea of you. You seemed nice enough. A little brash and like someone who didn't want to be in a dress, but nice. I just hated the thought of my daughter dating a woman. But when she told me that she wanted you more than anything else in the world, I had to think 'What does this woman have that makes Maura love her so much?' Then I got my answer."

"When?" Jane asked. She was pleading in her head for Selena to continue.

"During Christmas. Before your parents got there. They're divorced, right?" Jane nodded. "I just saw the way you looked at my daughter."

"Really?"

"Then, and just now. I watched as you walked her to the door. I watched you walk her in. I watched you hold her hand. I watched you as you sent her through the door. I watched you kiss her, hold her, and send her through. I watched you walk back with a worried look on your face. I see the stain on your shirt. I know it's from holding her."

"It took you this long to figure out I'm completely head-over-heels in love with your daughter?" Jane asked skeptically, using an expression she thought she'd never use.

"Unfortunatly, I knew that right away. It took me this long to _accept _that you were head-over-heels in love with my daughter. I just never thought it'd be a woman that would make her happy."

Jane stared at the woman. She never thought she'd hear the words out of Selena's mouth. Selena was giving her permission to do something her daughter would do anyway, regardless of how her parents felt. Maura Isles was an independent woman, but acceptance from her mother was more than welcoming to Jane. She accepted it. "Here," said Selena, reaching into her pocket. She could hear a jingling sound in there. "These are the keys to our villa in Florida. Right on the Keys. It's gorgeous all year round."

"Why are you giving me these?"

"I'm not going to use it anymore. It was a place where my husband and I spent our early years as a couple and took Maura when she was a little girl. I want you and Maura to use it. When you have them, take your kids too."

"How do you know we want kids?"

"I don't think your mother's the type not to complain about not having grandchildren. Children are your choice, Jane. One to make with my daughter."

"And you're saying all this because...?" Jane asked.

"Because I just know you'll marry my daughter one day. It won't be now, but it'll be in the future."

"And that you want me too."

"She's your girlfriend. I can't decide for you." Selena started back to the waiting area.

"We're done?"

"I think Maura and Will are finishing their chat," Selena said. "And knowing my daughter, she'll want you there. Just make sure your arms are open for her."

* * *

><p>"Hello Father," she greeted tearfully.<p>

"How are you, Maura?" he asked her. She sat down, not taking her father's hand.

"I'm as good as I'm ever going to get."

"How's Jane?"

"She's good."

"And Bass?"

"A tortoise is only as good as a tortoise can get."

"He over his little cold?"

"Father, stop!" Maura yelled.

"I'm trying to talk to you, Maura."

"This isn't talking. This is avoiding the topic."

"Which is...?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying?"

"Maura-"

"I want to know."

"It's not important."

"Yes it is! I may not be blood, but I'm as close as it's going to get. You're my father. I want to know why you didn't tell me you're dying."

"I think you're old enough to figure that one out on your own."

"No. I want to know."

"Maura, you have the answer."

"No I don't." Maura always had an answer or an explanation, but this time... the words just weren't forming. Her brain was a cluttered mess. She couldn't think straight.

"Maura, I was waiting. Waiting for you to decide on your life. And now you have Jane. I didn't like the idea of you dating a woman, but she makes you happy. It's not Jane herself, but the idea of Jane that got us upset. We love you Maura. We want to see you make your own choices, be your own person. You're an independent woman, not a person who should be at the mercy of her parents. We were stunned when you called us and chose Jane over us. But we knew. We knew at that moment that that's how it has to be. You're not a little girl anymore, Maura. You need to make choices without our influence."

"That doesn't answer my question, though," Maura stated angrily. "You could have told me! No matter what, you could have told me. It wouldn't change my feelings about her." Maura stood up, her blood boiling. Storming out of the room, she found the nearest wall and sat down. Looking around, she saw no deep brown curls, no slender beautiful figure, no chocolate eyes. She was gone.

"Dr. Isles," said an oncoming oncologist that recognized her. "Are you okay?'

Maura didn't answer. She slid down to the floor, sobbing. It was a twist of hurt, pain, betrayal. They couldn't tell her. Not until she proved to them she was a woman for real. "Dr. Isles, do you need anything."

"Leave her alone," a sultry, deep, and husky voice ordered.

Maura felt her body being lifted with unearthly strength. "I'm taking her. You go do your job."

"Yes ma'am," he said like a little schoolboy. Jane carried Maura towards the long couch in the waiting room and propped Maura on her lap.

"Get me out of here," Maura whispered, hurt, angry, and upset.

Jane kissed Maura's hair. "Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want." She glanced at Selena Isles for approval, and Selena nodded.

Jane escorted Maura out to the car, not asking questions. She thought she'd better leave Maura alone.


End file.
